Secrets Revealed
by Reigns Wondering Thoughts
Summary: A sequal to Secret Discovery. How will everyone react to the news? What if someone disagrees. A lot of emotions are messed with and Bella must be wary not all wish her well.
1. Surprise

**Authors Note: This is part two to the Secret Discovery. I hope you enjoy. Anything that seems familiar is not mine the plot and twits are though.**

**Ch 1. Surprise**

**Edward stayed the night with me. I was really tired in the morning and didn't want to go to school but I knew in this small town if I didn't go the whole town would hear about it. I woke up to find Edward sitting in my rocking chair watching me sleep. I smile at him and walk over to him. Its hard not to just run into his arms but I've gotten better control recently. **

"**Hey Beautiful," Edward says as I finally rest in his arms. I roll my eyes at his comment because I know for sure my hair is sticking out every which way in the morning but he still says that.**

"**Hey Edward. I need another human minute," I say. Its become our joke after the first time I said it. I still feel uncomfortable in the morning. He opens his arms apart like every morning and I get up slowly and rush into the bathroom with all things. I finish in record time knowing that each time I rush I'm taking a chance knowing how one day I might trip and fall.**

**I walk into he room and see that he left his arms open almost as if I had never gotten up. I scoot into his lap and he rocks us back and forth for a while.**

"**School today, you ready for it?" he asks in his musical voice.**

"**As ready as I ever am. Charlie left early for work didn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer. My father Charlie has been living on his own ever since my mom left him and had established a routine that I had never let him break.**

"**Yes he did. Come on now we have to go get you breakfast and then to school." Edward replies and as he finishes speaking he lifts me up and takes me out the front door. I am still trying to get over the fact that he can lift me up without a problem. I don't try to struggle away worried that if I do I would end up falling. I'm sure Edward would just catch me if I were falling.**

**We ate breakfast. Well I did, Edward just watched me. Edward drove me to school like he does on most cloudy days. The only time I have to get in my car now is when I have to go to work or when its sunny. But even then Edward finds a way to drive me to school.**

**I was really nervous to get to school I knew that all the Cullens would know my now and I'm not sure if they would be happy about it. I know that Alice is happy she almost took me shopping instead of home. Edward is happy too I can see it in his eyes. I'm worried about Carlisle and Esme the most. **

**As Edward parks the car I take a dramatic breath and brace myself for the four Cullen children that I have to deal with first. As I step out of the open door, thanks to Edward using his speed to open the door, I notice that Alice and Rosalie are waiting for us. I don't see Emmett or Jasper anywhere but I'm sure that they will have something to say at lunch.**

"**Hey Edward and Bella," Alice says in her normal bouncy way. I Rosalie just stands there looking at me with a closed expression. I'm not sure what to take from it but I don't like it. **

"**Hey Alice, Rosalie. What's up?" I reply trying to keep my voice from squeaking. Edward holds me closer to him and I can see his lips moving super fast and low so I cant understand a word he's saying. But I can see what reaction he gets from the two girls in front of me. Alice gets a sad look on her face and Rosalie just glares at me and walks away. I could almost cry right now. I was hoping that she had warmed up to me but it looks like she's back to hating me. **

"**Its okay Bella, Rosalie is just being a poor sport. Come on lets go find Jasper and Emmett before classes start," Alice says in an over the top excited voice. I have no idea how she can be like that but I just give her a teary eyed smile. Edward nods at her and turns me to face him. He puts his hand on my cheek and stares into my eyes. I just stare back and I know that everything is going to be alright. **

**Jasper and Emmett were wondering the halls. When we caught up with them Jasper congratulated me and sent me a wave of happiness I could only smile at him. He still kept his distance but it was nice that he was taking this so well. Emmett well there is only one way to describe Emmett and that's over the top. As soon as we saw him and ran towards me and almost squished me to death it took Edward and Jasper to get me out of his hands without breaking me. He was happy for me and even though his wife was upset he was the immature happy kid that he always is. That made me laugh. **

**Overall school was starting out pretty well. I just hope it stays this way.**


	2. Charlie Finds Out

**Authors note: I didn't plan on waiting till the last day to update the story. I've been busy lately but I will stay true to my word. So here is chapter two.**

**Ch. 1 Charlie Finds Out**

The week went by really fast I don't even remember why I was so worried that something horrible would happen. No one at school has figured out our secret. That I have a baby. They probably won't for a while.

"Edward, don't you think Bella should tell Charlie what's happening?" Alice says sweetly on Friday. I know the only reason she's saying it out loud is for me to be able to hear her. Rosalie and Emmett didn't pay any attention to her words sitting as far away from me as possible. Rosalie will never forgive me for being able to have a child. Its not like I purposefully did all this to her.

"I don't know Alice, does it look good?" Jasper asks next to his girlfriend surprised that she would ever suggest the thought. Knowing Alice though I'm sure that Jasper could pick out her emotions about the topic.

"Does it ever look good when a father has to find something like this out?" Alice says sounding sad and keeping her bubbly personality in check. I look over to Edward he has a far away look in his eyes almost as if he is trying to figure out the best way to handle this.

"When should we tell him?" I surprise myself by asking the question. I don't feel ready at all to talk about this with Charlie, especially since he doesn't know that Edward and his family are vampires. Edward looks at me and I can see confusion on his expression. He says I always manage to surprise him and he doesn't know what to expect from me, and I think I just surprised him again.

Lunch ended after my comment. Edward walked to class with me and we stood in front of the door for a while. He didn't have to say a word I could see it in his eyes that he was ready to talk to Charlie but he would only do it if I was ready. All I could do was smile at him and put my hand on his shoulder. Slowly of course but the act was still there.

We got into his car and drove home. The car was silent except for some music playing in the background. I couldn't think of anything to say and Edward sensing my unease just let me have the time to think for myself.

All too soon we were in front of the house. I looked at Edward and he stared back at me. After two minutes of staring I sighed and reached for my door. Surprising myself when the door was already open and there stood Edward.

We walked in and I opened the door with the key hidden under the Welcome mat. We sat down and talked about random things. Edward mostly picked on me about the condition of my books.

We heard Charlie's Cruiser down the street. He was home in seconds.

"Hi Bella, Hi Edward. How was school?" Charlie asked a little surprised that Edward was here. I could tell that he knew something was going on but he wasn't going to bring it up first.

"It was okay Charlie. We have something to tell you," Edward says in his polite tone. I could see Charlie's panic. But he stood strong and didn't falter.

"Dad, I'm pregnant," I manage to choke out quietly. I wasn't sure if he heard me at first because he stayed still and didn't take his eyes off of Edward. But then all too soon we saw him fall to the ground. The whole time he wasn't moving was because Charlie had fainted.


	3. Accident

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter for this part of the story. The next part will be set into a couple years into the future. Please keep an eye out for updates.**

**Ch 3 The Baby**

Edward helped me get Charlie into the Volvo and we drove off in a hurry to the hospital. Carlisle would be working tonight and we could take Charlie to him there faster then waiting for him to get off from work.

When we got there Edward went into the hospital by himself and found Carlisle. I stayed and watched over Charlie, I have no idea how he is going to react to all this. I never thought Charlie would faint. Not that I thought I could have Edward's child either and that happened.

My musings continued for a while until Edward finally came out of the hospital with Carlisle with him. I was nervous on what Carlisle would say since he obviously knew about the child. Edward told me about how his family keeps no secrets from each other.

"Hello, Bella I see Charlie didn't take the news the best way?" Carlisle said jokingly. I let out a small shaky laugh and moved out of the way so that Carlisle could take a look at Charlie. After a couple long minutes he looked away and looked at Edward and I.

"Don't worry Bella everything is going to be fine. He just had some shock but there doesn't seem to be any damage to his body. Give him some Tylenol when he wakes up and everything should be fine. If he seems a little off balanced bring him back for a brain scan." Carlisle continues on some advice but I tune out knowing that Edward would remember. I'm so glad that Charlie is okay after what happened to Harry Clearwater, I've been worried about Charlie.

We get Charlie back home and set him on his bed upstairs. Edward and I stay downstairs and turn on the TV. I don't know where the idea came from but I just really needed a break and laying down with Edward in front of the TV is the perfect thing to do.

I wake up to a sudden movement. I realize that Edward is now standing in front of the window and I am on the couch. My grogginess doesn't pick up the sound of a motorcycle coming till it is in front of our house.

"Edward whose that?" I ask quietly not really awake yet. Edward doesn't answer but stands in front of me instead.

"Edward Cullen step out of the house right now?" I hear a voice that sounds eerily similar to Jacob Black's but it sounds much harsher then anything I have ever heard out of Jacob. I take a look at Edward and can see the anger in his face, I put my hand on his shoulder and he looks at me.

Edward then proceeds to head towards the front door at a human pace and I follow along behind him. Even though I know Edward would prefer me inside I just don't see the reality in everything that is happening right now.

When we get out of the house we see Jacob standing there all alone in front of his bike. He looks at Edward for about five minutes before I realize that he is talking to Edward through his mind. I notice a sudden shift in Jacob's body and move in front of Edward before either of them could notice what was going to happen.

Jacob's hand connects with my side and I am lifted into the air. I land in Edward arms but its already too late.


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: The last part of the story is updated its called Secrets End. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. It should have all the answers from before answered if not. I will add a chapter at the end answering any stray questions. So go and read and leave your questions.


End file.
